Os Prazeres da Tecnologia
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Que o Seireitei precisa ter um sistema de comunicação eficiente, ninguém duvida. O problema é se o que é avançado para uns é apenas história antiga para outros. Um notebook pode ser um problema ou uma solução? Yaoi leve, talvez um pouco de comédia.


**Os prazeres da tecnologia.**

Fanfiction de ShiryuForever94

(feita para o desafio Queen of Hearts do FF-SOL/UMDB - Tema: Notebook)

Anime: Bleach

Personagens: Kuchiki Byakuya e Abarai Renji

Gênero: YAOI (Relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens)

Betagem: Nina Aioros

**ATENÇÃO**: Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui.

**DISCLAIME**R: Bleach não me pertence. Uma pena, mas enfim... Todos os direitos são de Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump, vai saber. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos. Aliás, ultimamente ando com gosto por espadas...

**LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL**: Esta história se passa em uma época fora da cronologia do mangá, então nem tentem achar com certeza o tempo. Antes que me perguntem, eu venho do fandom de Saint Seiya, por isso meu nick pode soar estranho neste fandom, mas como eu me recuso ter mais de uma conta, vamos deixar isso para lá, certo? Se vai ter continuação? Não faço idéia, pode ser que sim, que não. Eu funciono por surtos, então, nem sei. Boa leitura.

**Capítulo Único**

Que todos no Seireitei possuíam avançados meios de comunicação, ninguém duvidava, afinal de contas acompanhavam o mundo real para realizarem seu trabalho.

Uns mais, outros menos, todos os shinigamis, incluindo os poderosos taichous e fukutaichous, tinham que ser encontrados com facilidade quando necessário.

Usavam celulares avançados, não com a mesma facilidade para todos, não com a mesma desenvoltura e contentamento, mas usavam por necessidade e, também, alguns até que gostavam dos gadgets.

Tudo ia bem, com algumas esparsas reclamações de alguns shinigamis quanto ao fato de serem obrigados a estar disponíveis praticamente o tempo todo. Só que a calmaria não durou muito. Yamamoto teve uma idéia para "facilitar" o trabalho.

Todos deveriam agora ser capazes de operar notebooks, com câmeras para fácil visualização, com wi-fi e conexão contínua com ele, o poderoso Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai.

Bem, ao menos deveriam ser todos...

Que não fossem certo nobre de ar irremediavelmente neutro.

- "Eu não vou carregar um trambolho para lá e para cá."

- "Mas, Kuchiki-Taichou, são ordens do Genryusai-dono!" Renji suspirou. Seu nobre capitão era avesso a ficar "disponível" para quem quer que fosse. Pior ainda se fosse literalmente ficar "enxergável" através de uma webcam.

- "Que comprassem netbooks, não sou carregador. E, somente para constar, eu não gosto de câmeras. Não sou participante de imbecility shows."

- "O senhor quer dizer reality shows, capitão?" Renji falou baixo.

- "Não. É imbecility show mesmo, um show para idiotas desocupados e mentes que não têm capacidade de achar outra distração. Veja lá se a alguém além de mim interessa minha vida."

O orgulho e o jeito imperial de Byakuya apareciam ainda mais quando ele achava que tinha razão.

O problema é que na ótica dele, sempre tinha razão.

- "Que comprassem netbooks?" Renji arregalou os olhos. Mas então o super tradicional Byakuya entendia do assunto? – "A diferença de tamanho nem é tão grande, taichou."

Parecendo uma resposta aos seus pensamentos, o olhar gélido e duro de Kuchiki Byakuya foi seguido de uma avalanche em cima de Abarai.

- "Hein?" O ruivo tentava segurar tudo aquilo. Um palm top de última geração, um nextel, um iPhone, um Blackberry, um Sony VAIO da série P, com tela de 8", prata, um token... De onde saíra tanta coisa?

- "Eu não vivo na era das trevas, se é que isso é da sua conta."

- "Taichou, não pensei nada disso. Quer dizer, até pensei, afinal de contas é um homem tão tradicional."

- "Tradicional não é sinônimo de anacrônico, Tenente Abarai Renji."

Agora o ruivo estava encrencado. Todo seu nome e posto fora dito numa única frase? Seria um caso de condenação à morte? Vindo de Byakuya, o som de seu posto e nome completo significava problema muito além de sério.

- "Capitão Byakuya, eu não quis dizer..."

O Kuchiki nem mesmo dedicou um olhar a mais ao seu tenente. Saiu da sala de sua divisão com uma idéia um tanto louca em sua mente. Talvez tudo aquilo resolvesse um outro problema seu. Algo que vinha sentindo fazia algum tempo.

Solicitou uma audiência privada com o Taichou do 1° Esquadrão e foi imediatamente atendido, como era de se esperar, afinal de contas, era um Kuchiki.

O líder do clã tão antigo saiu da reunião com ânimo renovado, embora a um qualquer o fato de ele ter uma nesga de sorriso na boca bem feita não pudesse ser percebido sem análise microscópica.

Kuchiki Byakuya tinha planos. E iria começar a torná-los realidade imediatamente.

Os dias seguintes deixaram Renji muito nervoso. Seu capitão nem olhava para ele. Dava-lhe ordens, passava papéis, dirigia-se a ele por monossílabos e parecia ainda mais distante e insuportável que antes. E não desgarrava do notebook do Seireitei. Parecia até que tinha gostado do equipamento.

O ruivo estava reunido numa das salas do sexto esquadrão com seus amigos Kira e Hisagi.

- "Kira, não sei mais o que pensar. O Taichou já não era de falar comigo, agora parece que me odeia. E já disse a vocês a quantidade absurda de equipamentos que ele opera como se fosse fácil? Acho que nem eu entendo tanto de tecnologia."

- "Ora vamos, Renji, ele deve estar ocupado, só isso. E o capitão Kuchiki nunca foi de conversa mesmo. E por que ele não pode entender de modernidades? Só porque a família dele é "das antigas?"

- "Será que ele ficou ofendido com o que eu pensei? Não posso ofendê-lo, jamais. E, poxa vida, realmente ficar enxergando toda aquela beleza do Yamamoto-dono por uma web-cam não me parece, agora, algo muito legal não." Renji não podia estar falando sério...

- "Espera um pouco, como assim? Ele agora lê pensamentos?" Hisagi arregalou os olhos. – "Essa é nova."

- "Eu acho que você está um pouco obsessivo, Renji." Kira suspirou. Tinha algumas suspeitas.

- "E essa história de transmitirmos automaticamente nossas imagens assim que contactados? Capitão Kuchiki preza demais a privacidade. Eu creio que ele não quer jamais ser "transmitido" em roupas íntimas, por exemplo." Abarai franziu o cenho. Imaginar o capitão de roupas de baixo era...

- "E ele usa roupas íntimas? Pensei que ele tinha nascido vestido e engomado." Hisagi riu um pouco.

- "Shuuhei, você é algum idiota? Claro que ele usa fundoshi! Ele é um nobre tradicional. Aliás, que eu saiba, tudo nele é perfeitamente imaculado e arrumado." Um suspiro um tanto emocionado do ruivo.

– "Renji, o que você sente por seu capitão?" Kira perguntou com voz calma.

- "Como é que é? Que pergunta louca é essa? O que você está insinuando?" Renji corou tanto que ficou monocromático.

- "Nem precisa responder." Um sorriso malicioso nos lábios de Izuru.

- "Não sei do que vocês estão falando, dava para explicar?" O fukutaichou da nona divisão franzira o cenho. Do que estavam falando?

- "Você se importa demais com Kuckiki Byakuya, não é Renji? Com tudo dele, de seu penteado rico e formal, típico dos nobres, com os kensenkaan perfeitamente ajustados, com o cachecol familiar dele, o Ginpakukazaharu no Usugime, com o humor dele... Admita Renji, está apaixonado por ele." Kira sorriu de leve e foi pegar sakê. – "Acho que você está precisando de uma bebida, Abarai."

- "Ah, entendi. Você está gamadão no homem cerejeira... Aliás, peraí, não é num país desses que tem mulher melancia, melão, etc? Que tal fazermos eleições para Shinigami alguma coisa? Kuchiki seria o Homem Cerejeira, se bem que ele não é tão lindo e macio e..."

- "Como assim ele não é tão lindo e macio? O que você sabe da maciez do meu taichou?" Renji pulou quase dois metros de altura e quase socou Hisagi.

- "Como eu disse, acho que você está precisando de uma bebida, Renji." Izuru estendeu o cálice cheio até a borda, serviu Hisagi e pegou o seu. – "Kampai!"

- "Eu não estou loucamente apaixonado pelo meu capitão!" Renji berrou a plenos pulmões. Só esqueceu de onde estava e... Para seu horror, adivinhem quem apareceu à porta com o olhar ainda mais gelado que a bankai de Hitsugaya?

- "KUCHIKI-TAICHOU!" Renji berrou mais ainda, roxo já de tanta vergonha.

- "É bom saber que não tem paixão efervescente por mim, Renji. Aliás, creio que todo o Seireitei sabe que não somos amantes. Agora, poderia não gritar tanto? Ou tem mais algum anúncio passional a fazer?" O sorriso inexistente, a pele de alabastro, o olhar cristalino e congelante. Renji arfou, aliás resfolegou, por pouco não desmaiou por privação de oxigênio.

- "Não Senhor Kuchiki Byakuya Taichou!" Em pé, feito um soldado, que aliás era, Renji parecia uma figura estranha e nervosa, olhos baixos, sem saber o que dizer, muito menos fazer. Maldito Kira!

O nobre sequer perdeu tempo e sumiu de lá. Na verdade, foi para uma sala reservada onde estava trabalhando arduamente em um projeto com seu notebook. Aquele traste tecnológico tinha que servir para algo. Ao menos a tela era maior...

- "Eu creio que preciso de um balde de sakê." Renji estava morto de vergonha. E agora?

- "Pelo menos agora ele sabe que você não está apaixonado por ele." Kira segurava-se para não rir da situação lastimável de Abarai que se jogara de costas no futon.

- "E isso é lá coisa que ele tenha que saber ou não? Até parece que ele olharia para mim, sou um pobre egresso do Rukongai..." Abarai pensou que, talvez, quem sabe, gostasse um pouco dele.

- "Está apaixonado por ele."

- "Não estou! Que diabos!" Renji vociferou.

Eis que surge novamente o poderoso Kuchiki. Renji, ainda mais estabanado que seu normal, se levanta em posição de sentido à mera presença do capitão.

- "Renji, não precisa ficar duro toda vez que me vê..." O Taichou não movia um músculo. – "Eu estou esperando uma encomenda, sabe se já entregaram?"

Shuuhei tentava não se esgoelar de rir, Kira idem. Duro? Bem...

- "Hein? Encomenda? Que encomenda, capitão?" Olhos negros imensos se dirigiram ao glacial azul do Kuchiki e Renji estremeceu. Céus, aquele homem era de desestabilizar um regime militar...

- "São algumas coisas para tornar útil aquele notebook enorme, sem graça, lento e ruim que o Seireitei quer que carreguemos por aí."

- "Hum, se não me engano, entregaram há pouco e mandei deixar em seus aposentos aqui no esquadrão, Senhor."

- "Certo. Descanse um pouco, Renji, você parece tenso..."

Novamente Kuchiki sumiu de lá. Agora os dois fukutaichous visitantes estavam explodindo de rir.

- "Do que vocês estão rindo? Não vi graça nenhuma..."

- "Renji, você fica duro toda vez que vê o seu capitão?" Kira mal continha as gargalhadas.

- "Ao invés de tenso, talvez o Byakuya quisesse dizer teso... Você tem problemas de tensão extrema, Renji? Ou seria de tesão extremo?" Shuuhei agora se permitia se acabar de rir.

- "Eu já disse que não estou apaixonado por ele, que merda!" E Renji sentou-se num canto e virou de uma vez nada menos que três doses de sakê.

- "Ei, não fique assim, estamos brincando, somos seus amigos." Kira chegou mais perto dele. – "Não teria nada demais em se apaixonar por ele, cá para nós, é bem bonito. Meio gelado, mas uma boa transa pode resolver isso..."

- "NÃO FALE ASSIM DO MEU CAPITÃO!"

- "Are, are, Renji, se acalme..." Izuru franziu o rosto. O caso era sério.

- "Mesmo que eu fosse louco por ele, deve haver centenas de pessoas mais indicadas para o "nobre" Byakuya. Imagina se o clã dele aceitaria a minha presença."

- "Você pensa nisso, Renji? Em ter algo com ele publicamente?"

- "E-eu?" Abarai virou a quinta taça de sakê e já foi deixando Izuru encher outra. – "Não sei porque deveria pensar em coisas que não me levarão a lugar algum."

Hisagi olhou para Kira que devolveu o olhar. É, Abarai pensava em ter algo com seu capitão...

- "Por que não tenta falar com ele?" Hisagi sugeriu, já se ajeitando para deitar no futon, estava levemente alcoolizado, talvez muito alcoolizado.

- "Por que não creio que seja conversa adequada. Além do mais eu sou homem, se já esqueceram. Ele foi casado, então certamente não sou par para ele."

- "Grande droga. Há homens e mulheres aqui que se relacionam entre si independentemente do sexo, nunca reparou? E o que era pode não ser mais, ora..." Shuuhei pensou logo em Yumichika. Ele era lindo demais.

- "Não é questão de reparar, eu não ligo para isso." O ruivo entornou mais sakê, totalmente avermelhado de álcool.

- "Então qual é o problema em querer algo com seu capitão?" Kira perguntou.

- "Ele não é só meu capitão, ele é um Kuchiki. E não quero mais falar nisso." Renji deixou-se ficar ali, apenas pensando.

Permaneceram por ali bebendo e falando amenidades até muito, muito tarde.

Tão tarde que não perceberam o leve som da digitação do Taichou do sexto esquadrão no notebook.

Quase três horas da manhã quando Byakuya deu seu trabalho por terminado e passou por onde estavam aqueles três.

Um milésimo de segundo foi o tempo que durou seu sorriso ao ver Renji com duas mãos juntas embaixo da face, parecendo um bebê.

Outro milésimo de segundo para ele pegá-lo com força descomunal e carregá-lo até um aposento qualquer, deixando-o lá e parando à porta, olhando-o por algum tempo.

Tinha que dar certo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma dor de cabeça digna de morte, era o que Abarai tinha naquela manhã. Como havia ido parar em aposentos privativos, não sabia. Nenhum sinal de Kira ou Shuuhei por ali. Foi para onde deveria ir, para o escritório do taichou.

Entrou após bater, sem obter resposta. Onde estava o homem que jamais se atrasava?

Esperou boa meia hora até que um impecável nobre aparecesse com o mesmo ar distante de sempre.

- "Vamos, Renji, temos trabalho a fazer. Pegue o que está naquela mesa e traga."

- "Sim, senhor." Bem... Renji ficou olhando para o conjunto de coisas tecnológicas, entre as quais, o famigerado notebook que todos haviam recebido. Para completar, tinha que levar o seu também.

Havia shinigamis para cá e para lá com suas "pastinhas". Ou seja, todo mundo obedecera ao Yamamoto Taichou e carregava seus notebooks.

Todos menos Kuchiki Byakuya, por certo.

Nada tirava a imponência de suas vestes nem a leveza de seu andar.

Em compensação, Renji parecia uma loja de eletrônicos... Carregava seu notebook, o de seu taichou, e mais palm-top, iPhone, etc...

- "Bom dia!" Juushirou Ukitake cumprimentou alegremente o capitão da sexta divisão e olhou-o com curiosidade, procurando discretamente pelo aparelhinho que, no seu caso, estava numa pasta atravessada em seu tórax.

Só que não foi suficientemente discreto.

- "Procura por algo, Ukitake?" O olhar vítreo de Kuchiki fez o capitão da 13ª divisão hesitar.

- "Não, não é nada."

- "O notebook está com Renji, se lhe interessa." Seco e ignorando qualquer tentativa de simpatia, o Kuchiki apenas seguiu seu rumo. E então Juushirou viu.

Um esbaforido Abarai Renji vinha bem de perto, com duas "pastinhas" de notebook atravessadas no tórax, um nextel preso num cinturão, um celular que parecia um iPhone pendurado no pescoço, outro celular, mais simples, também pendurado em seu pescoço, e, ainda, um blackberry numa das mãos.

- "Abarai?" Ukitake arregalou os olhos. – "Que é tudo isso?"

- "Bom dia Ukitake taichou! Apenas sigo ordens de meu capitão e carrego todos os gadgets e outras coisas dele, todo seu aparato tecnológico." O fukutaichou arrumou ainda, numa espécie de pochete na cintura, o Vaio Netbook de seu capitão. Parecia uma árvore de Natal.

- "Ah..." Juushirou não ia dizer mais nada.

E o dia inteiro Abarai Renji parecia um carregador andando atrás de Kuchiki Byakuya. Finalmente a noite chegou e foi com ele para a sede da sexta divisão, onde deixaria, esperava, toda aquela parafernália e iria para seus aposentos.

Isso era o que ele achava.

- "Renji." Com a voz neutra, Byakuya apenas esperou que seu subordinado o olhasse com ar interrogativo.

- "Pois não, taichou."

- "Pegue algumas roupas, vamos para minha casa."

- "Já está tarde, taichou, se houver algum trabalho pendente, prometo que amanhã estarei aqui para ajudá-lo com seus deveres." Abarai fez uma reverência e preparou-se para sair. Ir para a casa do Taichou? Que maluquice era aquela?

- "Não vai a lugar algum, Renji."

- "Como assim?"

- "Falei com Yamamoto Taichou hoje. Você irá morar comigo em minha mansão para que eu esteja sempre disponível. Eu me recuso a levar esse notebook ultrapassado e inútil." A voz era imperial, o jeito era o de sempre, nenhuma entonação especial na voz.

- "E-eu o que?" Olhos negros se arregalaram tanto que pareciam duas jabuticabas.

- "Já preparei seu quarto contíguo ao meu com uma porta de comunicação. Além disso, gostaria que me ajudasse com o notebook." Virou-se pronto a ir para sua casa. – "Você obviamente sabe que não aceito que se discutam minhas ordens."

Abarai Renji estava estático.

Morar com o taichou?

Na mansão gigantesca dele?

Dormir num quarto ao lado do dele?

- "M-mas... M-mas..." Não articulou nada mais que aquilo.

- "Não me irrite, Renji. Aliás, você não consegue sequer me irritar. Vamos agora." Um shunpo magnífico e Kuchiki Byakuya estava em sua casa aguardando de maneira nada paciente seu tenente. Não que deixasse transparecer, frise-se. A nota de impaciência de Kuchiki era estar em pé no meio de sua sala.

Em pouco tempo, o tenente ruivo chegou, um tanto corado, com toda a parafernália eletrônica pendurada em seu corpo ainda. – "Onde ponho, Taichou?"

- "O meu notebook e o seu, na mesa ali ao lado. As demais coisas, pode colocar naquele armário. E, por favor, vá tomar um banho e vestir as roupas que eu deixei para você. Iremos jantar em 30 minutos, exatamente. Com licença." Sumiu.

Evaporou.

Abarai ficou parado no meio da imensa sala vendo uma profusão de empregados para cá e para lá. O que diabos era aquilo?

Exatamente após trinta minutos Renji estava na mesma sala. De banho tomado, cabelos soltos e penteados e uma roupa japonesa elegante, de seda negra. Sentia-se estranho daquele jeito. O quimono era elegante demais, perfumado e cheio de detalhes de brocados e nervuras. Nunca na vida usara nada tão bonito e macio.

- "Vejo que sabe ser pontual. Venha, vamos jantar."

- "Senhor..."

- "Perguntas após o jantar." Byakuya seguiu por um longo corredor e chegaram até uma sala com a tradicional mesa baixa em laca negra posta para duas pessoas. Logo empregados uniformizados traziam diversos pratos.

Renji ficou feliz. Era um excelente jantar. Havia um prato fundo com arroz, à esquerda, outro de sopa, três pratos rasos com a refeição propriamente dita e ainda vegetais cortados à vontade. Ficou com água na boca.

- "Sente-se, Renji, vamos apreciar uma boa refeição."

O ruivo estava admirado. Era a primeira vez que comia com seu capitão na casa dele. Só então reparou na roupa de pura seda negra de seu capitão. Ele estava usando um quimono curto, com detalhes brancos e ricos bordados em fio de ouro. Um homem tão poderoso...

- "Está delicioso, taichou." Renji fez uma reverência enquanto comia com toda a educação possível.

- "Pode me chamar de Byakuya."

- "Sim, senhor." Renji não entendeu nada, nem viu o olhar preocupado de Byakuya.

A refeição correu bem, embora Renji não conseguisse tirar os olhos das longas mãos que manipulavam os hashis com habilidade, dos fios negros dos cabelos de Byakuya que pareciam da cor da laca da mesa, da aparência imponente e do jeito altivo. Aquele homem era demais!

Renji terminou de comer e apoiou os hashis no hashioki, tremendamente satisfeito. Tomou um susto quando Kuchiki apareceu do nada bem ao seu lado.

- "Estava bom, Renji?"

- "Sim, senhor taichou." Foi a resposta mais apropriada que encontrou. Não ficava muito criativo com aquela proximidade toda. O olhar de Byakuya estava deixando-o tonto.

- "Vamos deitar."

- "Como é?" A idéia do "vamos" deixou imagens nada pudicas aparecerem na mente de Abarai Renji e ele se deu conta em segundos.

Segundos em que Abarai fincou os olhos nos de Byakuya, segundos em que seu coração voou baixo, em que seu pulso acelerou e em que tudo que conseguiu pensar foi nos lábios macios, rosados e na pele alva e no corpo esguio e forte, no quimono preto um tanto aberto do Kuchiki e...

- "Eu vou pra casa!" Renji deu um pulo imenso e se encaminhou para a porta de correr. Não conseguiu nem abrir.

- "Por que foge de mim, Renji, ainda não me ensinou a mexer no notebook." A voz era firme, austera e... Havia uma nota escondida de riso nela.

- "Não creio que precise de ajuda com nenhum aparelho tecnológico, taichou." Renji estava tão corado que queria sumir dali. Havia algo naquela situação. Havia uma oscilação de reiatsu estranha. Sentia-se preso numa armadilha.

- "O notebook não é da categoria a que estou acostumado. Não consigo fazer tudo que quero." Kuchiki parou ao lado de Renji e olhou-o de lado, seus olhos parecendo facas, a respiração talvez um pouco mais forte que seria o normal.

Talvez...

- "Terei o maior prazer em ajudar amanhã, taichou." E Renji cometeu um erro. Ousou encarar aqueles olhos azuis.

E quando o fez suas pernas viraram gelatina e sua determinação de ir embora sumiu no ar. Havia um calor desconhecido naquele olhar de seu taichou. Havia quase um pedido...

- "Pegue o notebook, Renji, digitei algo para você, ontem."

- "Para mim?" Abarai olhou seu capitão totalmente atônito. Onde mesmo estava o tal notebook?

- "Não tenho a noite toda."

A voz de Kuchiki Byakuya era elegante, mas exigia pronta resposta.

Renji nem sabia mais onde estava e viu a sombra de um sorriso aparecer no rosto do capitão. Byakuya apontou com um gesto para uma porta e o ruivo a abriu. Empalideceu totalmente. Havia uma espécie de cama feita de mantas e tecidos finos, havia pequenos arranjos de cerejeiras em flor, um ofurô cheio com flores de cerejeira e, no meio daquilo tudo, em cima das tais mantas, o notebook do seu capitão.

- "T-taichou..." Renji estava atordoado, tonto. Não sabia o que pensar. Sentiu um toque leve no ombro e percebeu que seu capitão estava conduzindo-o enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

- "Abra o arquivo chamado "meu notebook inútil."

- "Sim, senhor. Er, tem alguma mesa?"

- "Não seja tonto, sente na "cama", estarei ao seu lado, vamos trabalhar."

Abarai piscou os olhos variadas vezes, completamente atônito. Parecia um encontro. Era um encontro? Entrou em pânico e ficou calmo vezes sem conta.

- "Renji, é para esta noite ainda."

Com habilidade, o ruivo do Rukongai abriu o arquivo e viu que era uma apresentação de slides. – "Capitão, o que..."

- "Assista." Byakuya sentou-se ao lado dele e ficou com o mesmo ar pedante de sempre.

Na primeira tela, Renji viu uma imensa árvore, uma cerejeira belíssima e observou a música, até que bem pop, que tocava ao fundo.

- "Avance as telas, acho que já vai entender."

E apareceu a letra da música com uma imagem de... Byakuya? Renji arregalou os olhos.

No-one can hear the things I whisper

**Ninguém pode ouvir as coisas que eu sussurro**

No one but you can hear the sound of my soul

**Ninguém além de você pode ouvir o som da minha alma**

Don't run away from me, I need you

**Não fuja de mim, eu preciso de você**

I'm gonna follow you, wherever you go

**Eu vou te seguir, onde quer que você vá**

- "C-capitão..."

- "Avance..."

E Renji, que já estava corado, ficou mais ainda. Uma sucessão de fotos da infância dele, Renji. Um ruivinho correndo pelo Rukongai. Como o taichou conseguira aquilo? Como?

- "Deu-me algum trabalho, eu admito, mas sempre tive trabalho até mesmo para respirar, então não me incomodei."

- "Sim, senhor, imagino que tenha dado trabalho." Renji respirava agoniado. Estava encantado com as fotos. Era sua velha e paupérrima casa, era sua mãe? Ou melhor, a mulher que o acolhera quando seus pais morreram. E havia fotos de Rukia e...

- "Por que?"

- "Ouça a música, Renji, tenho certeza que é inteligente o suficiente para saber do que estou falando. E eu sei que é inteligente, não é uma ironia, nem uma crítica."

Na tela, imagens desvaneciam, imagens apareciam em flashes rápidos ou lentos e a música ia de vento em popa...

Get up, stand up,

**Venha, se levante**

Open your eyes,

**Abra seus olhos**

Take me to the limit

**Leve-me ao limite**

Never let me go.

**Nunca me deixe ir**

Don't cry, don't lie,

**Não chore, não minta**

Open your mind

**Abra sua mente**

Come and take me over

**Venha e me leve totalmente **

Make me feel alright.

**Faça-me sentir bem**

(Repeat twice)

Agora imagens da infância de Byakuya. Abarai achou-o tão inocente, tão sério e tão lindo. Era um garoto elegante, educadíssimo, desde sempre. O melhor, sempre o melhor de sua turma, de sua família, o mais brilhante líder de todos os Kuchiki.

- "Era bem bonitinho, senhor."

- "Beleza não é algo útil para um taichou, mas obrigado."

- "Não quis dizer que só tem beleza, senhor. Não foi isso..."

- "E o que disse quer dizer que me acha bonito?"

Abarai congelou de cima até embaixo. arrepiou-se, pois seu capitão fazia esse comentário com a boca quase colada em seus ouvidos. Sentiu um calor intenso correndo por seu corpo quando a mão de Byakuya ficou em cima da sua para acionar o avanço para as próximas telas. Novamente a letra da música que não parava de tocar apareceu e Renji corou totalmente. O que ele queria dizer colocando a letra da música daquele jeito?

I feel I'm fading like the sunset,

**Eu sinto que estou sumindo como o pôr-do-sol**

Two moons softly, slowly into the sea

**Duas luas suavemente, lentamente deslizando mar adentro**

You are the stars on my, horizon

**Você é as estrelas no meu horizonte**

And you are always where, I need you to be.

**E você está sempre onde eu preciso que você esteja**

Fotos de Renji treinando, pulando, empunhando sua Zanpakutou, amarrando os cabelos...

- "C-como..."

- "Você chegou aqui tão jovem, Renji. Eu sabia que você era especial, sempre soube, embora meu orgulho me impedisse de admirar você e sua alegria de viver, seu jeito de ser tão sem comedimento, seu jeito de ser livre. Tão livre que tem coragem de gritar a plenos pulmões que não está apaixonado por mim, o que é uma pena."

O tenente deu um pulo imenso, apavorado. – "Uma pena? Do que fala, capitão, do q-que f-fala?" Começou a gaguejar, sem achar palavra alguma e viu a profundidade dos olhos de seu capitão, viu o que quisera ver há tanto tempo.

Viu emoção nos imensos olhos azuis que estavam bem abertos e sinceros, que estavam parecendo janelas para um sol brilhante que devia ser a alma poderosa de seu taichou.

As pernas de Renji fraquejaram quando viu seu capitão se levantar com a elegância de sempre e num gesto firme, como de hábito, desamarrar seu caríssimo quimono, expondo o corpo perfeito que havia de se esperar de um capitão e... Sem nada por baixo?

- "Tenho orgulho de você, Renji. Eu o admiro. Por ser livre... Ensine-me a ser livre, Renji..."

Vermelho.

Cor de sangue.

Arfante. Delirante, sem juízo.

Olhos arregalados.

Renji era a personificação do assombro.

- "C-c-c..." Não, a palavra capitão não queria sair da garganta de Abarai Renji.

Os olhos escuros do ruivo deslizaram pelo corpo esculpido por anos de treino intenso. Os olhos escuros do ruivo devoraram cada centímetro de músculo, pele, força e...

E...

As pernas longas, a cintura esguia, o quadril estreito, o peito moldado, e havia algo... Algo que pulsava e pedia atenção. Havia...

Desejo.

O ritmo respiratório e cardíaco de Abarai piorou quando Kuchiki Byakuya puxou o laço do quimono de Renji e no mesmo movimento enlaçou a cintura do tenente.

- "Repita que não sente nada por mim, que não está apaixonado por mim." A voz firme, no semblante uma pergunta crua. Kuchiki não era homem para dúvidas ou para melindres. Não era mesmo...

Get up, stand up,

**Venha, se levante**

Open your eyes,

**Abra seus olhos**

Take me to the limit

**Leve-me ao limite**

Never let me go.

**Nunca me deixe ir**

Don't cry, don't lie,

**Não chore, não minta**

Open your mind

**Abra sua mente**

Come and take me over

**Venha e me leve totalmente **

Make me feel alright.

**Faça-me sentir bem**

(Repeat twice)

Abarai abriu e fechou a boca, sentiu a "solidez" do baixo ventre de Kuchiki Byakuya e encostou a testa no ombro dele, vencido.

- "Não posso dizer nada disso, senhor..."

Apesar de seus bons oito centímetros a mais de altura, Renji parecia menor que seu capitão. Estava rendido nos braços dele que o apertavam com carinho.

Apesar da diferença incrível de massa muscular, era Byakuya quem parecia tão forte e resistente.

As mãos leves do capitão da sexta divisão acariciavam os fios vermelhos e macios. A respiração do líder Kuchiki foi aumentando aos poucos, ele precisava tanto de Renji...

- "Leia a última tela do notebook, Renji... Ele pode não ser mais o moderno, mas devo agradecer por ter me dado uma desculpa para ter você aqui."

E Abarai Renji leu.

E Abarai Renji soluçou, emocionado, nos braços de seu taichou.

A foto era de Renji sorridente no dia que fora escolhido para ser tenente da sexta divisão.

A foto tinha uma imensa interrogação ao lado e em letras douradas havia a letra da música, que por sinal não parava de tocar por algum arranjo tecnológico de seu taichou.

Stay with me forever

**Fique comigo para sempre**

Call my name and I'll be there

**Chame meu nome e eu estarei lá **

Follow me wherever, I will fly.

**Siga-me aonde quer que eu vá voar**

- "Sim, capitão."

- "Sim, o que, Renji?" Byakuya apertou mais o abraço enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas costas agora nuas do outro e lambia de leve os lábios dele.

- "Stay with me, forever..."

- "Era só falar, Renji... Era só falar..."

O notebook foi jogado em algum lugar, a música parou de tocar.

As mantas no futon foram bagunçadas e mexidas.

Os corpos ferventes se encontraram e se entregaram um ao outro.

Fios negros se espalhavam e fios vermelhos se enroscavam.

Pele e boca que se encantavam com os contatos.

Apenas gemidos.

Ainda bem que o notebook não estava transmitindo imagens ao vivo, pois só o que faltava era o poderoso Yamamoto ter um infarto com as cenas nada inocentes de um capitão inexpugnável e de seu tenente cheio de energia.

FIM?

Nota da autora: o tema era notebook, sei disso, mas não resisti por de tema tudo ao mesmo tempo. A música é do Stellar Project, um dance levinho, só para animar, pois a letra é ótima. Get Up, Stand Up. Esperam que tenham gostado e, por favor, não me atirem notebooks... rsrsrsrs


End file.
